60 minutes past
by Nellybear7000
Summary: KaixBaekhyun (I don't know where to find EXO fanfics so I used this)


_**CHAPTER 1- WASHED**_

Kai waited at the tiny bus-stop for Baekhyun. "He should be here right about now..." he said looking at the watch on his wrist, "Hey!" Baekhyun slapped him on the back laughing like a jock who just met the captain of the 'Frostbites' (the Korean basketball team.) "Hi..." Kai gently hi-fived him gently. _Just act cool Kai, Baekhyun is known for being a social jock. _Kai thought to himself, "Hey! Kai we should catch a bus to somewhere cool!" he said, Baekhyun reached into a wallet and pulled out a card, he passed it to Kai. "Baekhyun, I need to tell you something..." Kai said looking down on the little concrete there was. "Yeah, man?!" Baekhyun said laughing but also paying enough attention he could of blew your mind, "HEY! BAEKHYUN, LOOK!" he pointed at a tree in the distance, Baekhyun swung around and looked at the tree, then when he saw there was nothing really there but a tree he swung around, "Man I don't ge-" before Baekhyun could talk Kai kissed him. Kai stopped and hugged him, "Dude, I... I... don't know what to say... I just don't!" Baekhyun said blushing, a tiny sweat drop fell from his forehead, "Baekhyun, if your gonna say something that involves me kissing you again, please let me drive you home..." he said holding his hand and dragging him into the car.

"Kai, please tell me why you did that!"

"Because, ever since we met I felt a fire start in my heart and wanted you to know about it!"

"Man, I'm sorry I never saw it..."

"No, I'm sorry I never told you that, that..."

"THAT WHAT, KAI?!"

Kai thought for a minute then said, "That I've been watching you while your in public by yourself..." Baekhyun kissed his forehead, "That's fine, _baby_..." he hushed him. "So, do want a ride home or what?" Kai asked**  
><strong>

"Yeah, sure..."

"OK, where exactly do you live? I heard you moved."

"Uh, not far. I'll drive if you want,"

"That's fine with me!"

Baekhyun swapped seats with Kai. Kai glanced in the back looking at empty seats, _if only Lay was here..._ Kai thought silently crying inside, thing was Baekhyun was thinking the same thing. Baekhyun started driving, then around 13 minutes later, they were outside a cozy little starter home. "Nice place." he said him an arm around soon to be his little Baekhyun. "Hey Kai," Baekhyun said resting his head on Kai's boney shoulder, "Yeah what's up, Bacon!" he said back, "You wanna stay at my house tonight?" Baekhyun answered back, "SURE!" Kai said throwing his arms up in the air like an overexcited anime character. Baekhyun blushed kissing his forehead, again. A little later Baekhyun was in the shower doing his everyday beauty wash and Kai was just waking up from a nap on Baekhyun's couch. "I should probably freshen up with a shower, yeah... I'll do that." he said throwing off the covers like he just don't care! Kai walked up to the door, he heard the water spark and Baekhyun beautiful singing whilst he washed. Kai knocked on the door, "Yeah?!" Baekhyun said getting out of the shower quickly and putting on a towel, he opened the door. "Eh?" he said sleepily at him, all of a sudden his towel dropped, Baekhyun gasped. Embarrassed he wrapped himself in the towel again, "Baekhyun are you OK?" he said patting him on the back, "Uh... Yeah dude, I'm fine! The question is are you OK? I don't want you to be scarred for life, you know what I mean..." he said still embarrassed. Kai laughed, "I'm cool!" he said still laughing. Soon they were watching a movie together, they were cool with each other.

**_CHAPTER 2- FOUNDING OUT THE TRUTH_**

For the next few weeks all Kai could think about was when freaking Baekhyun dropped his towel. Kai and Baekhyun had became closer... and more romantically interested in each other, Kai knew his love for Baekhyun was significantly pure. But there was still one more thing to solve in Kai's breath-taking life, and that was to find his roommate, Lay:

Kai began searching the room, looking for some understandable answers or clues. An hour had past and Kai had finally found what he was looking for (Baekhyun under his bed, NOT!) a letter that was under Lay's pillow it said:

To Kai (my kind and helping roommate),

I have left to meet my girlfriend in Australia. I don't know how we'll communicate but we know we love each other!

When she comes back to Korea with me I know Kathleen will love you and the whole of EXO combined.

Beautifully written by: Lay

Kai felt like smashing his head through a window, he was so happy he finally knew what happened to Lay. "Man this is awesome!" Kai said fist-bumping a picture of Baekhyun and him just outside a famous museum. Randomly the song Wolf (by the very much appreciated EXO) came blasting out of his phone, "WHOA!" he said jumping up in the air, he leaned over at his phone, "Oh, just Baekhyun..." he said still smiling about Lay and the fact Baekhyun's towel fell down. "Yellow!" he answered the phone,

"Kai, I need to talk to you, about Lay..."

"Yeah same here,"

"Well uh... I found a note by Lay."

"Same here."

"I'm guessing it's about the same thing then?"

"Well yeah, that is if it was about him seeing a girl in Australia."

"It is..."

"Cool! We're on the same note. Listen I gotta go, you know we both kinda got to write a letter back to him, aye?"

"Aye..."  
>"Bye sweetheart..."<p>

"SWEETHEART?! I mean... yeah bye Bacon-Waykon!"

Finding out that Baekhyun knew Lay was in Australia made life a whole lot easier for poor 'little' Kai. "I gotta get some rest..." but as soon as he said that there was knocking on the door, "KAI?!" Baekhyun shouted, because the door was locked, "I'll be there in a minute!" he shouted back


End file.
